Small children often experience considerable difficulty sitting in standard movie theater or auditorium seats. Such seats are designed to comfortably seat adults and older children at an appropriate height for viewing the movie screen, stage, podium etc. However, a small child is often blocked by the seat back or person located in front of him or her. As a result, the child may become restless, fidget and disrupt others around him. In order to reach a comfortable height, the child may have to stand or be held up by an older child or adult. This is likely to be uncomfortable for the child and annoying to others in the theater.
At present, a number of childrens' booster seats are known. Typically, such seats are employed in conjunction with high chairs and car seats. However, none of the presently available booster seats are suited for use by children in movie theaters and auditoriums. In particular, all such seats include some type of seat back. As a result, they do not usually provide a very good fit with the theater seat. Moreover, many known booster seats are relatively bulky and may require some type of attachment to the underlying chair. As a result, they are quite inconvenient for use in a theater or auditorium. Another problem that is presented when small children attend a movie theater is the mess that often results from spilled snack and drink items. Conventional childrens' booster seats do nothing to remedy this problem because none has the capacity for storing the types of refreshment items that a child often handles in a movie theater.